Finding love
by cagals
Summary: Cagalli was finding for love, until, she met a guy named Athrun at her friendster,...this was based on a true love story, and a long distance relationship
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo, I just want you guys to read this story, I really want it to share this…………_

* * *

**Finding love**

There was a girl around 16 years old, walking around the streets, she has amber eyes and blonde hair, she wore a pants and a long sleeve, and a jacket around her with a scarf around her neck, her hands was resting inside her pocket, she lived in a simple house in Orb, with a simple family and a caring brother, her name was Cagalli yula athha,

She stared sadly at the couples walking hand in hand around her, "_if only someone who'll love me forever" _thought cagalli as she sat at a stone, and sighed, she was finding for love since she was 14 years old, and yet, no one…

She stared at a computer shop, and smiled, Cagalli really wants to surfing internet, especially chatting at her yahoo messenger, she reached for her pocket if she have a money, but there as none, she sighed again, and just went in to the computer shop, she just watched the people who is playing there, then the cashier talked to her.

"Hey, you really want to play do you?" asked a magenta haired girl who is the cashier….

Cagalli stared at her, and smiled "yeah, but I have no money"

"it's free, now you can play," said the cashier, smiling warmly at Cagalli.

"Really? Is it ok? Wow! Thanks!" said Cagalli cheerfully as she sat on the chair at computer 3, and she quickly sign in on her yahoo messenger, then she saw that Athi0408 was online, she met him in friendster, but they still haven't met in personal, but she really enjoys having a chat with him..

Y.M.

Athi0408:_"hey"_

Cagalli01: "hello, how's life?"

Athi0408:"fine, you haven't on line for how many days, what happened?"

Cagalli01: "well, I'm busy, hah, glad, that the cashier here is nice"

Athi0408: "oh, though luck, I really missed you………."

Cagalli was touched by his words, she blushed, that's why she really enjoys having a chat with him because of his sweetness, actually Cagalli is already in love with him, even she still haven't seen him,..

Cagalli01: "………."

Athi0408: "why? Is there something wrong, is there something that I said?"

Cagalli01: "huh ah no……ummm can I ask you a question?"

Athi0408: "what is it?"

Cagalli01: "have you ever have a girlfriend?"

Athi0408: "yeah, but we broke up, because I have no time for her, but I already learned my lesson"

Cagali01: "do you still love her?"

Athi0408: "no, I'm now concentrating on you"

Cagalli blushed, actually this Athi guy is courting her, she's just making it long to prove if athi(athrun) really loves her, but she already fell in love with him,

Athi0408: oh no, my time is finished here, got to go, muah love you"

_Athi0408 sign out_

Cagalli frowned, then

"Wow, what a sweet guy he is, you're lucky ah"

Cagalli was startled, she turned around and saw the kind cashier staring at her screen on her computer, Cagalli blushed, "ummm yeah, he's really a sweet guy"

"Hehehe oh by the way, I'm Lunamaria hawke, the cashier of this computer shop" said the magenta haired girl, as she hold Cagalli's hand and shaking it, like a shake hand, Cagalli giggled, and she returned the shaking hand, "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, nice to meet you"

"Hehehe me too, so who's this guy?" asked Luna smiling warmly at her.

"Well actually, he's courting me" answered Cagalli

**Flashback**

_Cagalli opened her friendster, she saw that she got new message, she click it, and there was a message from Athrun, she read it, it said,- hello, can I get your e-mail in yahoo messenger? Then Cagalli replied, and gave her e-mail, then after that, Athrun starts to court her…_

**End of flashback**

"so that's how it went , why don't you answered him now? Before some other girls could take him from you." Said Luna

"I know, but…oh all right, fine, hey it's already dark outside, I have to go, it's really nice meeting you Luna, bye, oh and thanks for the free" said Cagalli shyly.

"That's nothing, so take care." Said Luna, as she waved goodbye to her new friend

Cagalli went home, smiling to herself, she went in her room and laid down, she thought about Athrun, "_I wonder what he looked like? And his voice…"_

Then she fell asleep……..peacefully….

* * *

_Sigh, sorry if this chapter was short, as usual from my other stories, sorry sorry, umm I really want you all to send me a review to this story, I'm not forcing you…………………anyway, I really missed you all, and this story was based on a true story, this story was from………secret ahihihihi please review! If I don't see many reviews from you all, I'll not update this story ahhihihihihihih_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, sorry about my other stories, I'm still working on it, promise, and I'm getting really busy these days, anywayzzz thanks for the reviews,_

* * *

Finding love

Cagalli woke up, and went to get her cell phone, and she smiled when she saw that she got 12 unread messages, and she read it, it was all from Athrun, greeting her a good morning, she replied him a good morning also, and they start texting,

Athrun was inviting her again to go on chat, as always even they're texting, he always asking Cagalli to go on chat during 2:00 p.m. then they chat,

Until they were finish chatting

It was already afternoon (of course) when Athrun and Cagalli are STILL texting,

"Hey, I feel sick today" texted Cagalli..

"Waaah! Go and rest" replied Athrun.

"No, I'm fine, anyways, I'm answering you now"

"You mean a Yes!"

"Yeah…hehehe"

"Really! YESS! If only you can see how happy I am"

"Hehehehe"

then after that, Cagalli and Athrun was happy, cagalli was very happy having Athrun in her life, even they still haven't see each other, even her best friend, Lacus, are happy for them, Lacus was also close to Athrun because they're also texting, but Athrun is just a brother to lacus, even though Cagalli was a bit jealous about it, then it was night, Lacus and Cagalli was at the terrace of Cagalli's house, Lacus was always sleeping at Cagalli's house every weekends, but at that time, it was summer, so Lacus was taking a summer at Cagalli's house, they were talking at the terrace, telling jokes, recalling happy, sad memories, etc.

they're always like that, while they were talking they're watching the basketball game in front of the house, so they can see it clearly, and that time, Cagalli was texting Athrun…then

"I want to tell you something" texted Athrun

Cagalli got nervous when she read Athrun's text, she's thinking that what if Athrun's going to tell her to break up, or more, Cagalli was a negative thinker since she's little…

"What is it?" replied Cagalli nervously..

while waiting for Athrun's reply, she talked to Lacus again and told her about the text that's bothering her,

"What do you think? What is it? Asked Cagalli sadly, then Lacus think, then finally Athrun replied.

"please don't be angry at me…..because, I lied to you about my age" replied Athrun

Cagalli was shocked, then she stared nervously at Lacus, and Lacus noticed it.

"What did he said?" asked Lacus…

"Ummm he said that, he lied at his age, what if he's only 8 years old? What if he's already 25 years old?" said Cagalli panicking.

"Cali, calm down, maybe he's not that old, or young" said Lacus..

then Athrun texted again, "I'm 16 years old, not 14, I'm sorry I lied, I just thought you'll hate me if I'm older than you" said Athrun

"That's ok………….at least you're 2 years older than me, it's only 2" replied Cagalli sighing a relief

"Thanks" replied Athrun,

after that time, Cagalli was now very happy, like she has no problems even though she has many problems, then it was 3:00 in the afternoon, every 3:00 in the afternoon, Lacus and Cagalli always go out to take a walk in their subdivision, and to buy _Mais con yelo._

They went to a canteen and buy a mais con yelo then after that they went for a walk while eating it, Cagalli was also texting Athrun at that time, then..

Athrun texted Cagalli a sad face

Cagalli was confused, then she asked him if something happen.

"What's wrong?" asked Cagalli

"Nothing, I just have a problem, and I don't want to tell you coz it's too personal :-("

"Oh ok, I understand" replied Cagalli, but still she was still bothered,

then one day, Cagalli and athrun as texting as usual, then Athrun told Cagalli that he was still sleepy, so he will just take a nap, then Cagalli left her cell phone in the table, when she came back and check her cell phone, she saw that she's got 1 unread message, she entered it and it was Athrun's name, she thought that Athrun was already awake, then she read it,

it says "hi, I'm athrun's sister, you're his girlfriend right? Did Athrun already tell you about that he's going to Saudi Arabia to finish his studies there? He's having a hard time thinking about it eh….because he knows that you'll be sad if he left you here, so, I'm asking you if you can break up with him, for his own sake"

While Cagalli was reading that message, she's crying, then Lacus noticed it, "What happened? Did he break up with you?" asked Lacus, Cagalli shrugged, and sobbed, "No, it was Athrun's sister who text me, she said that athrun was goi-goin-go (sobb) just read this" said Cagalli as she handed lacus her cell. Then she cried on her pillow.

Then Cagalli stared at lacus to check if she already finish reading Athrun's sister text, when she stared at Lacus, she smiled, coz she saw that Lacus was also crying, Cagalli was always like that when she's crying she forced herself to smile, then both get silent..

"Lacus, do I have to break up with him?" Cagalli asked between sobs

Lacus was silent, still crying….

Then Cagalli closed her eyes and think about it, then she replied Athrun's sister, "Ok, I'll break up with him"

"Thanks, I'm glad you understand, I'm counting on you" replied his sister.

Then Cagalli cried again, she can't stop it, then a few minutes have passed, someone text her again, it was athrun, "hey my baby, I'm awake now"

"….um ok…..um can I ask you? What if I'll break up with you? What will you do? Do you want me to break up with you?" asked Cagalli

"of course no! I love you so much, I can't do it, I won't survive, why are you asking me that?"

"Why didn't you tell about you're going to Saudi?"

"………waaa how did you know?"

"Someone told me, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, I don't want you to be sad"

"………….ok..i understand…but you should've told me..i'm going to miss you….."

"Me also….i'm sorry, do we need to break up?"

"Yes, it's for your own good…..so….i'm asking you, when will you want us to break up?"

"I don't want now, I want to be with you until the last day here in the Philippines"

"Ok"

Cagalli cried and cried, "Lax(lacus) why is this happening to me? This is the 2nd time! Is this the gift for my birthday tomorrow!" cried cagalli

Lacus was silent, still crying

_**Flashback**_

_Cagalli was sending messages on her friend list in her friendster, even she didn't know the person, she just want to meet some new friends, then someone replied, it's name was Kira(not his true name) he said that he wanted textmate, so he asked cagalli to be his textmate, cagalli accept it, then it was night they already texting, then he court her quickly, cagalli was shocked but disgust also coz he have met her then he already courted her? Even he didn't know her much, but 3 days have passed, cagalli finally answered him, coz she finally fall for him that quick, because of his sweetness, they longed about 1 month, but one Saturday, cagalli was getting worried coz he's not replying her messages, then night came, he replied,_

"_Why did you miss call me?" asked kira_

"_Why! Coz you're not replying? You made me worried! Why are you not replying?"_

"_Coz I'm tired of texting"_

"_That's only the reason! Well if you hate me or you don't love me anymore, tell it straightly"_

"_Ok! So here it is, it's over between us, don't text me anymore"_

_Cagalli, was nearly to cry, she remembered what miriallia told her "Don't cry for him if he do that, he's not the right man to shed tears"_

_She left her cellphone there, and run downstairs, she shouted "Milly! Lax! Fight him now!" Miriallia and lacus was downstairs getting home to Caloocan,_

_When they heard that, they texted kira a foul words etc. until they went home_

_But cagalli still cried, she can't stop it_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

_Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa I made so many mistakes! Or grammars! I know………I'm only just out of my mind I'm really sorry for the grammars! _

_Actually this story was my story……..and hontou ni gomennasai about my other stories, I hope you're not angry at me, you can punch me or slap me if you wqnt, I have to be punished, waaaaaaaaaaaa really really sorry! Hey! Add me naman! At y.m. and friendster- (friendster(2nd (3rd account- at (Y.M.- cagali01) I'm looking forward to it, please review_


End file.
